The purpose of this Phase II Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) grant proposal is to outline the steps that Danya International, Inc. (Danya), will take to continue the development and evaluation of Supporting Teens with Autism on Relationships (STAR), formerly Relationship Education for Parents of Children with Autism (REPCA). STAR is an innovative, skill-building resource that adapts empirically based education approaches and interventions for parents of children and teens ages 10-18 who have high functioning autism (HFA) or Asperger syndrome (AS). A key component is a series of interactive DVDs for teens with HFA or AS to use on their own to engage and educate them on relationship skills and dating. Building on the results of the Phase I pilot study, Phase II will entail the following specific aims: Conduct formative research to inform the new interactive DVD content for teens with HFA/AS. Danya will solicit information through focus groups with professionals, parents of teens with HFA/AS, and teens with HFA/AS. In addition, we will conduct a needs assessment survey with our expert Advisory Panel. Complete STAR parent's curriculum content for the five remaining chapters and activities for the parent's guide, facilitator's guide, and filming of the parent video scenarios for each of these chapters. Develop and program content for the interactive DVDs. Conduct an extensive outcome evaluation with parents and adolescents with HFA/AS. This product will be relevant to the public health of the community for its potential to increase the knowledge of parents of children with HFA/AS about relationships in the context of HFA/AS; teach these parents how to communicate about relationships with their child; teach teens with HFA/AS concrete skills needed for developing relationships, as well as provide an opportunity for them to practice these skills; and supply advocates with a tool to help to educate parents of children with HFA/AS with whom they work about relationships and intimacy in the context of HFA/AS.